Max's Plan
by BestMaximumRideFan
Summary: Max is tired of Fang always making her jealous, of always messing with her mind. One night when she sees Fang with another girl, something in her snaps. She has a brilliant idea. One that will totally mess with Fang. Please read and review!
1. Oh No

**Ok it is my first fanfic so please be nice and here is the story! Max and the flock rock!! **

**Max's POV**

Okay so here we are again running for our lives. By now you're probably like, boy do they like being chased, well no we do not like being chased. It is just something that happens naturally. They surround us and I guess we have to stay and fight. I jump and get a good round house kick into a flyboy's head. _Klonk_. Ahh the sweet sound off a flyboy's head falling to the ground! I glance to my right and see Fang holding his own with a flyboy, he jumps high and lands on him, then he does a drop kid on the machine's head and it breaks into little pieces. He feels me watching him and flashes me one of his rare grins. My heart skips a couple of beats. He turns his attention back to the flyboys and I do the same.

"Max!" I hear Angel scream.

Two flyboys are holding her while another one is really letting her have it. Anger floods my eyes and I run fast toward her. I punch the one that's hurting my baby and he falls. I pick him up by his leg and throw him at the other two. They break.

"_Take __Cover!!" _Gazzy shouts.

I grab Angel and we both duck behind a rock. When the 8-year old Gasman warns you to take cover, you take cover.

_**Boom**_. Bits of flyboys shower us.

"Gross" says Angel as we're showered with flying shards of metal and mechanical parts as well as fur and skin. I look up and there are no more flyboys left.

"Report!" I shout.

"Here" says Iggy.

"I'm ok" replies Nudge.

"That was so Awesome!!" shouts the Gasman. He and Iggy slap each other a high five, amazing how Iggy never misses Gazzy's hand even though he's blind. _"Angel is good so are Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, that just leaves…Fang!!" _

"Fang??!!? Report!" No answer. I look around and I see him a few yards away. He is laying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh no, Fang!" We all run toward him and I check for his pulse, it's a bit weak. I shake him." Fang wake up! Angel what are you picking up?" " He is unconscious and is far away but he is thinking about his shoulder" I look at his shoulder and see that there is a deep gash, and that's when I notice the pool of blood.


	2. Panic

**Chapter 2 Panic**

**Sorry about all the misspelled words. Thanks to **maximum daemon of half-blood42 **for reviewing! You know the review button doesn't bite! **

_On no, not Fang. _

"Max?" groans Fang.

"Stop, don't move Fang you're going to be alright.

Iggy, how bad?" "Pretty bad" says Ig as he gently moves his fingers along the wound.

"Angel get the first-aid kit that my mom gave us. Thanks"

I pour some disinfectant on the wound and Fang flinches.

"It's all right just hang on" I then wrap the wound as best as I can.

"We need to get help. Nudge, call my mom on our new cell, will you? Ask her if she can come get us, we shouldn't be too far away."

"Alright Max" Nudge runs off and dials as fast as she can.

I look down at Fang and place his head on my lap. "Gazzy hand me that bottle of water will you?"

"Sure" I bring the bottle up to Fang's lips and he drinks.

"Ok thanks nurse" he says. I relax a little bit, at least he can still talk.

"Oh shut up." He tries to grin and fails. I gently stroke his long wet, hair out of his eyes and he shifts his head to a more comfortable position on my lap.

"Fang don't move too much, Dr. Martinez is on her way. She told me to make you stay still. Ooh does that hurt? I think you're going to have surgery, and maybe sti-" I cut her off with a glance and look down at Fang.

"You know she is right."

"Boy does that make me feel better" he says, rolling his eyes. We sit there for another two minutes until I take off my sweatshirt and put it under his head so I can go give the flock some of the food I brought. I couldn't take two bites without looking over at Fang to see if he was ok. An hour later mom drives up in her truck, takes one look at us and starts getting a stretcher out.

"You kids have got to learn to stay out of trouble" _Oh no is that Jeb?_

"Hey sweetie. Boy you guys got into a big fight huh?" Before I can answer my mom calls him over so that they can get Fang in the truck.

"Max I'll take Angel in the car with Fang and we'll meet up with you and the rest of the flock in the clinic, ok?"

"Sure, be careful mom" She gets in the car and drives away.

"Well guys up and away, got all your stuff?" I try to sound calm and I hope they bought it. When we got to the clinic, my mom was already working on Fang in the operating room. When I stepped in all my horrifying memories of the school came back, but I shook them away. I just needed to know how Fang was doing. Jeb walked over

" Dr. Martinez is working on Fang" he said.

"No freaking Duh" I replied. I still wasn't over his betrayal. He got a hurt look in his eyes and the flock and I sat on the other side of the waiting room. We were all inpatient and hated having to wait for an answer. When we want an answer we usually beat it out of someone. Then my mom came out.

"Fang is alright when the Valium wears off we can take him home." I gave her a big hug while the flock cheered.

"Oh and he asked to see you, Max."

"Ok, thanks mom." I walk in to see him and it looks like he's dead.

"Max?" I rush over to him.

"Yeah Fang?"

"What happened?"

"Uhh you just had surgery done and you now have a few stitches" Wonderful way to put it, huh?

"oh" he said.

" Max,"

"Yeah?"

"I loooovvve you" and then he falls asleep. _Fang loves me? _Wait, doesn't this remind you of something? When he woke up, we all went to my mom's house. _"I loooovvve you" _Fang's words keep coming back. When we got home we stacked fists and said good night. After everyone else fell asleep, I went to Fang's room.

"You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I guess, considering I just had surgery" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I saw that" he says. I flipped him the bird and he rolled his eyes

"Ok, good night then."

"Night" he says as he starts to fall asleep. I walked back to my room and fell asleep while listening to him breathing softly.

**Liked it? Well let me know by clicking on the review button. **


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3 School**

It has been two months since that fight with the flyboys and the flock and I have decided to stay with my mom for a while. A LONG while. We're tired of always running, of being chased, and of all the grief that comes along. So I am sitting at my computer surfing the web. Well I _was _on the computer. I got bored and am now on my bed staring at the ceiling as if there was something exciting happening on it. The flock is around the house. Somewhere. Probably bored too. We were waiting for my mom to get home so that _maybe (hopefully) would give us something to do. _

"Max?" My mom is calling me. Yes!! She's home, finally!! I mean, cool. -snicker- I go downstairs

"Yeah mom?" I say in a bored tone.

"You _still _bored? Ok then my news might not be so horrible after all! Can you please get the rest of the flock down here please?"

"Sure but what for?" I ask.

"Just get them down here so that I can tell all of you!" Then as if on cue, the flock just suddenly pops out of nowhere.

"Were you guys eavesdropping?" my mom and I ask at the same time.

"Not really I just heard _flock_ so I came to see what was going on" said Iggy.

"Me too" said my little Angel.

"Yeah, same here Nudge and I were playing Tic-Tac-Toe and we heard you guys talking about the flock so we came to see what's up." replied Gazzy.

"I was just wandering around" Fang said from the shadows. _Man when did HE get here?_

"Ok then now that we're all here, wait where is Total?" "I'm down here!! Gosh you ever think of looking on the floor? Humph" He jumped onto the chair, fell, and then Angel picked him up and put him on the couch. _cute. _

"Ok so here are the big news, I have signed all of you up for school!" Well let me just say that she wasn't rewarded with hugs and cheers. Everyone just said ok and walked away, leaving a disappointed mom in the living room.

"Well I guess it will be ok" I told my mom.

"Yeah it might be more fun than wandering around the house all day" said Angel.

"Totally" Said Nudge.

"Well, there are no uniforms so we better get to shopping for school clothes" said my mom in a hopeful tone.

"Oh yeah, I SO dig that part!" said Nudge, and she actually sounded excited!

"Me too" said Angel as she jumped up and down. _At first when she had told us that we were going to school I remembered the old grumpy principal from the last school. Then I thought about Sam, and then I remembered the red haired wonder, and Fang actually kissing her. _Then I remembered everything that I had felt that day came back. All of my anger, frustration, sadness, and _jealousy._ Fang had practically thrown himself at every girl he could find! I decided then and there that _I _will see how HE likes it! _I _am going to become a flirt. _I _am going to throw myself at every boy! So that _he _will know how it feels to be jealous, and angry, and frustrated! I will lock away all of my lovey dovey feelings for him and make him hurt. Well no, I will just teach him a lesson.

"Max? Time to go" I snapped out of it and looked at Fang.

"Ok." I am not about to blow my plan by acting all strange so that he can get his guard up.

"How is my mom going to afford all of this?" I asked him, trying to sound casual.

"She said that Jeb sent her lot of money so that she can take care of us. He said that he felt bad that he ignored Ari and wanted to care for you as much as he can. Dr. Martinez said to think of it as getting back at Jeb, you know by using up all of his money, and not to think of it as actually accepting Jeb's help." Wow Fang really has a lot to say all of a sudden.

"Ok, I'll try because I still hate his guts." I said.

"Come on Max!! Get in! I want to get to the store like, _now!!_" Nudge said, jumping up and down on her seat. Mom bought a car that actually has enough room for all of us! Really, I am not kidding! When we got to the store Angel and Nudge _dragged _me, emphasis on dragged, to the girl's clothes section in the store. The guys went to the Guys' department in no rush whatsoever. My mom just kind of walked behind Nudge, Angel, and me. I won't bore you with all the details but lets just say that there was a lot of trying on clothes, and shoes, and accessories. I actually tried on my clothes and picked some outfits that really showed my figure. Let me just say that I didn't know that I actually _had_ a figure! It was going to be three weeks before school actually starts so we still had some time to go to the pool and go swimming so Nudge made me buy a bikini! Not just some shorts and a t-shirt but an actual 2-piece bathing suit! That was a first for me. Nudge and Angel got a 1 piece but I kind of like my suit and actually let them talk me into buying it!

This flirting idea might actually work. Well when we got home there were A LOT of bags STUFFED with clothes and I have to admit, I actually had fun! Oh no did I, Maximum Ride, just say that I had fun shopping?! Well I did, so I guess I'll have to deal with it! All of our clothes were brand new. I mean ALL of it. My closet could barely stay closed! I finally managed to close it, went downstairs for dinner, put on my nightdress after we stacked fists and said good night, and then I fell asleep. We had agreed to go to a public pool tomorrow! PUBLIC. So my plan was going into action _tomorrow_.


	4. The Pool

**The Pool. DUN DUN DUN**

"_Max!!! Wake up!!!!!!!!"_

Ughh. What time is it? I open my eyes and see 5 hyper bird-kids. Well 4 hyper bird kids seeing as Mr. Unemotional is, well, unemotional.

"_wh ime s it??" _I say. I'm way too sleepy. Maybe if I close my eyes they'll leave.

"Maaaaaxxxxx you said we were going to the pool. Come ooooonnnnnnn!!" someone screamed in my ear. Probably Nudge. Grrr. I should probably get up.

"I'm coming already sheesh." I say as I get out of bed. "Gimme 5 minutes and we can leave"

They all leave except for Fang.

"Awesome hair" He says pointing at my head. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Back at ya" I spit back even though there really is nothing wrong with his hair. He walks out putting his hood on in the process. I grin.

*******At the Pool*******

Well here we are. The flock is splashing around in the pool. You're probably wondering how nobody is freaking out and pointing at our wings. If you weren't wondering, well you are now. I suppose now would be a good time to tell you about the spiffy new power the whole flock got. We can make our wings disappear. Yeah. Poof! When we want to use 'em they just come back. Yeah it really comes in handy like now. Anyway I was feeling kinda nervous about my whole plan to get Fang jealous. I'm starting to think that maybe I had been like high or something when I came up with that little idea of mine. I was still pondering this when this guy came over.

"Hi, my name is Justin." He said

"uhh I'm Max." Smooth

"Cool name, I was playing with my little sister when I looked over and saw you. It looked like you were seriously considering something and you probably didn't notice but you were staring at my sister. I just came over to ask if you're like, ok."

I bet my face was the color of tomatoes. –again-

"Oh. Well yeah I was thinking about something and I'm sorry about staring at your sister. You probably thought I was some kind of creeper or something." I uttered

"Naw, it's cool. I'm just a tiny bit overprotective over my sis. She is constantly telling me to calm down and calls me paranoid." He said. Hmm just like me. On closer examination he had long shiny brown hair, tan skin, really dreamy brown eyes, a really really nice smile, and he was actually pretty muscular. Wait does it sound like I'm going all googly eyed over him?? Aww man, it doess….. There goes my face changing color again. Why is it that I keep blushing around this guy I just met??!!

"Max, are you ok? You got that far off look in your eyes again." He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I tend to do that a lot." I replied.

"Just like my sister. She seems to go off into her own little world sometimes. I find it adorable. In both cases." He said giving me one of his dazzling smiles. I did not just say. If you say I did, I'll simply deny it. After he said that guess what happened?? Yeah I blushed for like the 100th time!! Every time I blushed his smile got bigger, and when he grinned wider I blushed even more so you can imagine how we both looked. Wait Maximum Ride DOES NOT get swooned by a guy!! Well, maybe just this one.

"So do you live nearby?" He asked.

I felt my barriers go back up and I guess he noticed that I tensed up after he asked me that. Wait, maybe he's a bit too good looking. What if he was an eraser?? Oh my gosh I'm an idiot, I've been having a conversation with the enemy! But, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. If he were one of _them_, I would have felt something. Like some sort of sixth sense.

"Oh never mind, if you don't want to say then don't. I don't live too far away from here." He gushed.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was getting pretty late. He seems to notice too.

"Wow I didn't think it'd be that late! I better go on home, I need to start helping my mom with dinner. " Justin said. Did I mention how perfect his hair was??

"Oh ok." I was kinda sad to see him go. As he was walking away it occurred to me that I should give him my number.

"What's this? Oh thanks. I will so call you, I enjoyed talking with you. Bye."

"See you around!" He yelled as he ran towards home with his little sister on his back. He is such a good brother.

"Bye!" I yelled. Waving at his fading figure.

That was an interesting day.


	5. MarcoPolo

GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT DEAD… YAY!

**FANG POV**

I am currently resisting the urge to run over to that guy and rip his spleen out of his nose… Ok ew. Talk about macabre. A few minutes ago he walked up to Max and I automatically tensed. Seeing as I'm paranoid as heck, I decided to keep an eye on him, not literally 'cause that would be gross an- never mind.. you get it. Anywayz Anyway, Max didn't seem to think he was a threat so I backed off a bit.

"Fang, _come on! _You've been standin there for almost an hour and you totally forgot to put sunscreen lotion on and I think you're already a bit burned though that's weird since we have stronger skin that protects us from the UV rays 'cause you know we're- woops it almost slipped out. But seriously come in already and you know I think you need to get a haircut soon because your hair is getting way too lon-"  
Nudge rambled.

I shot Iggy a thankful look which was wasted seeing as he's blind and all.

"Thanks Ig." I told him

I know people see me as the quite unemotional type but I actually have a lot to say, I just choose not to because I have an image to keep up. Chicks dig it. No just kidding I just never feel the need to say anything because usually Max has everything under control. The only time I talk is when I'm reassuring her and the others or when Max has one of her lapses and I have to step in as the second-in-command. Heeding Nudge's advice I put sunscreen on tenderly because she was right, I had a bit of a sunburn. I was about to dive into the pool when I sensed Max tense up. Yeah I _sensed it, _yup I'm pretty hardcore. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that guy say something to her and she started to relax.

For some odd reason my blood started boiling, maybe it's because I'm the only one that's able to calm Max down- nah I just hate the guy. I stripped my shirt off earning a few looks from a couple of teenage girls and dived inot the pool probably splashing said teenage girls in the process. Yeah I'm badass. I did a couple of laps in the pool and played Marco Polo with the flock. I honestly see no point in the game but it was pretty intense since the flock and I could move around in the water without making so much as a wave.

"Fang, we can barely hear you! You've gotta say it louder!" scolded the Gasman.

"Fine" I replied "Marco!"

"Bye!" I heard Max say and I opened my eyes to see who she saying farewll to. I hope that guy left. He was threatening my status as the hottest guy at the pool. He obviously had some muscle, more than Iggy but probably less than me. No I am not so self-centered, I just have these random thoughts.

"Fang! No fair, you're cheating!" whined Angel.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "Hey guys it's getting pretty late I think it's time to go home"

Woah, it feels weird to say that. _Home_. I like the sound of that. The flock didn't whine much and soon we were at the house.

All in all, it was an ok day.

Except for that guy being there.


	6. Gorditas

Hey people! Uhhm there were a lot of e-mails sent in and I would email you back but, I guess I won't so I'll try to answer a few questions on here. Ok someone asked if this was going to end in fax, well the answer to that is: you'll eventually find out. Yeah I know, lame but yeah. Let me see….. Another one was asking if Fang will be ok and that kind of confused me. Am I going to kill Fang (physically) well no because I couldn't ever bring myself to do that. That would just be horrible. Someone asked if I was going to make Max bring back Fang's statement and I didn't know what he/she was talking about, no idea what he/she meant by that. You know it is sad that I really got into this note and I can't even write a decently long chapter, I find it quite pitiful. (Don't agree with me on that) But by now no one is even reading this. I noticed how I haven't put in a disclaimer. So here it goes:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters but I do own Justin. Well I own the Justin in this story, I don't own any REAL Justins. So yeah….

Max POV like always. I might change it up soon. You never know ;)

Now that I think back on today, I REALLY want to talk to Justin again. He was so sweet and nice and really seemed like a good person. I was honestly interested in him which I found extremely weird seeing as I haven''t had much experience in this whole liking people thing. I mean, it probably took me a while to actually like the flock! JK. (I think) Well, right now I was laying on my bed, my hair still wet from my recent shower. I had nothing to do as I waited for my mom to call us down to dinner.

Sigh, I have a lot to think about right now. Well when haven't I had a lot to think about? The flock and I have to go to school tomorrow and I was dreading it but I have made a commitment to myself that I will actually try to enjoy it. To go with the flow, like the voice once told me. Speaking of the voice, it hasn't shown up lately and it is probably no use to be happy about it because when I start to believe it is gone, I will most likely jinx it and bring the voice back.

After the pool, I noticed that Fang was a bit distant. I tried talking to him but he just gave me this look and walked away. I wonder what _his _problem is. Oh well, I just won't worry about it right now. If it's something serious, I'm sure he'll bring it up eventually. I have decided to give up my idea of making Fang jealous because it just seems so childish and I do not want to make a fool out of myself which I'll end up doing in the end.

Ok I am seriously bored now so I'll just go down stairs and find something to do. I walked into the living room and found my flock laying on the floor looking bored out of their minds. I should probably do something about this. I had walked in and nobody noticed. Not even Angel who should have definitely noticed even if the others hadn't seeing as she could read minds! This is not a good thing because I made a bit of noise coming down. If they didn't hear _me _they probably wouldn't hear an intruder. We have been here for a few days and they are already this careless, I decided that we need to get a bit of training in. But then again, we _are _trying to relax so maybe I'l hold of that training off for a while. Though a bit of fresh air sounds like a good idea.

"Hey guys" All of them looked up at me obviously surprised that I was here. "Let's go for a fly."

"Ok." Said Angel "There really is nothing to do right now."

"Lets practice a few tricks guys, Z-formation" I yelled out since they were all scattered around. They heard me and immediately got into formation. I love the feelng of the wind in my hair and my feathers. My wings had been aching for exercise and I smiled as I felt my muscles stretching and keeping me moving in the air making me feel completely weightless. I have said it often enough, but there really is nothing better than flying for enjoyment.

"Max" Nudge said, ruining the moment. I knew what she was going to say before she said it. "I'm hungry, can we head back?

"Ok guys let's guy eat some delish Mexican food!" I said out loud.

"Oh yeah! Nothing better than Mexican food!" cooed Gazzy. Hmm can't argue with that statement.

"That was quite good mom. Not even Iggy can make a meaner gordita than you!" I teased.

"Hey, she has an advantage. I mean, she had plenty of time to perfect it when I've only made them once." Defended Iggy.

"Yeah and boy did you fail at _that_." Snickered Total.

We all burst out laughing leaving an annoyed Iggy to finish his burrito. After we all stopped laughing, we got up, said thank you and went to my room.

"I am so excited to go to school tomorrow! Just think about it, all the books and people and classes! I had fun at the other school even though we had that butthole for a principal. I really like PE since we could show off how fit we are and make other people feel inferior to our athletic abilities! Ooh and I loved having friends to talk to _an umpphh_" I gave Angel a thankful look and she returned it with a look of disgust as she pulled her hand now filled with spit away from Nudge's mouth.

"Well guys we should get to bed seeing as we have a big day tomorrow" I announced. We stacked fists and my flock left my room but not before Fang gave me this _look. _I looked into his eyes and like always, saw nothing. Before I could say anything, he was gone. I sighed and laid back on my bed.

Better get some rest so I can be ready for tomorrow. Thinking about school and all of the students got me to think about Justin. He looked to be about my age and I was alread 16. Last week was my birthday but we had been too busy fighting off erasers to remember. **(I know that in the book book they are 14 but in my story Max is now 16 and Fang and Iggy are 15. I'll figure out the rest of the flock's ages later.) **Justin hadn't called me and I felt stupid about giving him my number and him not even caring to use it. Oh, what if he had a girlfriend or something. He probably thought I was hitting on him which would make me like a boyfriend stealer. Well I wouldn't be a bofriend stealer since he wasn't interested in me but I _had _hoped that he would like me. He seems like such a cool person, though and his hair was AMAZING. You can tell it was since I'M talking about it. I fell asleep with a picture of him on my mind.


	7. Hair Spray

3 chapters in one day! I'm trying to make up for disappearing for so long

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of James Patterson's other characters.  
Flock: What? Now we're the **_**other characters? **_**You know what? We don't have to take this! –storm off-  
Me: You'll be back! **

**Chapter 7**

**MAX POV**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm. I have an alarm clock! How cool is that? I even found one of Mickey Mouse that looked like the one I had at the E-shaped house. I winced at the thought. I still don't like thinking about our past. I got up and put my outfit on. I had a cool pair of new faded red skinny jeans, a black shirt with a red skull wrapped in silver chains on it, and a black vest that I had unzipped. The vest had a bright red heart with cool silver wings on the back. I put on my belt that was pretty much just a silver chain that I could probably use as a weapon if I needed to. I pulled on some socks and my black converse with little skulls that had red bows on them.

While rummaging through all the clothes at the mall the other day I developed my own sense of style and I have to say all my clothes are pretty badass. Even Nudge thought so though she said that it fit me. My mom said that I might be mistaken as emo or Goth but Angel and Nudge went on saying how there was line between emo/Goth and hardcore and that I was on the hardcore side. Whatever that means in the end my mom agreed.

The best part of shopping was when my mom took us to a Best Buy and bought us each an iPod. Fang, Iggy, and I each got an iPod touch since we were the oldest and Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel got iPod nanos that record. Nudge got a hot pink one, Angel got a cool blue one, and Gazzy got a golden one. I got a black and red case for my iTouch and black headphones with these cool red skulls on the ear buds. We older kids got a second pair of headphones because we don't like the lame white ones that come with the iPod. They have good sound quality but they're too dull. Fang got a case with varying shades of black and earphones with the black and silver wires wrapping around each other. Iggy got a case that had flames and red earphones that literally looked like they were on fire. We also got screen protectors.

Well back to what I was currently doing. Before going downstairs I grabbed my iPod and put it in the nifty inside pocket my vest had. It also had a secret lining along the edges for my earphones so I could listen to music without anyone noticing. After readjusting my vest I went downstairs for breakfast. I had showered last night because I can't stand going to sleep all dirty. We can now shower daily so I take advantage of that fact.

"Morning guys" I said to my flock.

Everyone looked up at me and their eyes got a bit wider. Iggy's mouth was slightly agape so I went over to him and closed it for him. This snapped everyone out of it and Fang cleared his throat. I smirked at him and he looked away paying very close attention to his breakfast.

"Wow Max! You look great, like totally hot! I knew you wou-"started Nudge but I sent her a look before she started rambling.

"Uhh Thanks Nudge" I said unsure of what to do.

"Yeah Max you look really pretty! You could totally be a model" said my baby.

"Thanks Angel" I replied walking over to her. She gave me a hug.

"Igs if you're done drooling over that picture of me that Angel sent you, could I have my breakfast? I'm starving." I told him.

"Here' he said blushing scarlet.

We ate breakfast while discussing the rules for school. No mind controlling, always keep your wings invisible, no stink bombs, etc. When we were done we got up and went to the car where my mom was waiting. The ride to the school was silent as we all thought about the upcoming event with different levels of enthusiasm. In the distance we saw this building surrounded by tall kids entering the building in small groups. Fang, Iggy, and I were in high school. Our school was closer to the house.

"Well guys, here we go" I said to my flock as the three of us got out. "See you later kids, bye mom."

"Have fun!" gushed my mom as she backed out of the parking lot.

We turned and looked at the building looming high over us. Here we go.

**FANG POV**

When Max came downstairs in that outfit I lost sight of everything else, all I saw was her. She looked amazing. I don't know how long we sat there staring at her but I snapped out of it when she closed Iggy's open mouth. I cleared my throat and looked intently at my breakfast after she smirked at me. Stupid teenage hormones. I kept stealing glances at her all throughout breakfast and on the way to school.

We got out of the car and walked up to the menacing building, ok it wasn't menacing but I was bit nervous. I mean, last time we tried this I messed it up by kissing that girl… Lissa I think? Whatever, that doesn't matter anymore because I had decided not to ever do anything stupid like that again. Max had been pretty ticked off. Then I remembered that guy from the pool. She had liked him so why shouldn't I talk to other people? I knew the answer to that right away but I wouldn't say it. I can't even admit it to myself let alone her. Let's just see what happens, I'll give it some time.

We walked around looking for the principal's office to get our schedules. Iggy had his arm slung over Max's shoulders and I was walking beside her with my hands in my pockets. Let's look at that picture, shall we? Iggy likes Max? Let me explain the whole arm over shoulder thing. Well, Iggy has always looked up to Max and felt that he should finally man up and help with the kids. He has always acted immature because he felt that he couldn't take up big responsibilities because of his blindness. He has always cared for Max and is taking the role of the responsible older brother. Even though Max was like a mom for the kids, now that we live with Dr. M she can now just be a semi-normal teenager. Max doesn't mind the new Iggy but even though now he is more mature, he still remains the lovable pervert of the family.

Max laughed at something Iggy said and I instantly felt better. Her laugh had this influence over me, I would have smiled but I'm Mr. Emotionless remember? That good feeling ended when we walked into the office. Guess who was there talking to the secretary? If you guessed that guy from the pool you win…. Nothing! But you were right. He looked over at me and our eyes connected I saw something in his eyes that made me uncomfortable. It looked like, pain. As if he had been through a lot. Things almost as bad as what we went through, and that's pretty bad considering we grew up in cages and stuff. He looked away and saw Max. He instantly smiled until he saw Iggy's arm. His smile turned into a puzzled expression but resumed talking to the lady. She handed him some paper and he went out the door but not before taking one more look at us or more specifically, Max. There goes that bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach again.

Max was too busy talking to Iggy so she didn't notice him. I decided to end this and cleared my throat. Max looked up at me and I told her to get what we had come for, you know with my _eyes_. What can I say? I'm a complicated guy. Max walked over to the front desk removing Iggy's arm and asked the same lady that guy was talking to and asked for our schedules.

"What are your names?" she asked without looking up from the computer.

"I'm Maximum Ride but I prefer Max and these are my brothers, Nick and Jeff" replied Max.

"Same last name?" she asked. Peggy said her name tag. Really?

"Umm yes, of course" said Max startled by her question. She _did_ say we were her brothers.

"Here are your schedules, you three have pretty much the same schedules because you're siblings" she said looking up for the first time and handed us our schedules.

"Thanks, nice to meet you Peggy" said Iggy flashing her a smile as we walked out the door.

I think she almost had a heart attack. I mean yeah Igster was really good-looking and all but he's like 40 years younger than her. Gross, there's a creepy old lady in this school. I looked down at my schedule. I guess we're heading to homeroom with Ms. Rees. She also teaches History. We walk in and everybody turns to look at us. We all smirk at their expressions and take a seat in the back of the room. I can feel the eyes of half of the girls in this class looking me over; the other half is checking Iggy out. Of course all the guys are undressing Max with their eyes so Iggy and I stand up and take the seats surrounding her, hiding her from everyone else. She glares at me but says nothing. A shiver runs down my spine even though this is not her famous death glare.

Iggy leans toward me and says, "Yo Fang, I know how we can help save the Earth."

Intrigued by his comment I ask, "How?"

Smirking, he replies "We take away all of Ms. Rees' hairspray, I mean look at it, her hair I mean; it's not moving _at all!_"

Chuckling I sit back in my seat, unfortunately Iggy has a point. That woman is the cause of air pollution. I hear a giggle and look at Max. Her giggle is more like a chuckle. She obviously heard Iggy. She winks at me and stands up. I have no idea what she's about to do so I ask her.

"Just watch" she says.

Iggy shoots me a puzzled look and I just shrug. Seeing that I don't know what's happening either he turns back and looks after Max. What? Fang did you just say that Iggy _looked_ at Max, you ask. Why yes strange reader, I did. First of all, the walls in this room are completely _white_. If you don't get that, then read the books but I'll go ahead and explain. Iggy can faintly see if there is a white background, we discovered this when we were in an effing cold tundra. Yeah, in Antarctica but that is not how he can see. Aside from that nifty power, he has also developed this kind of second sense, it's actually really cool. He got into meditating recently and found out that he has the power to _see_ stuff if he concentrates and uses his mind's eye. So he has a second sight which he says is almost better than actual vision. He can make this comparison because, people, Iggy wasn't always blind and he actually remembers seeing. So after he got second sight, he came up with the whole being responsible thing so he is no longer handicapped. The flock is completely whole now. Max's voice brought me back to reality.

"Good morning Ms. Rees. My name is Maximum Ride but I go by Max. My brothers are sitting in the back. The one with dark hair is F-Nick and the strawberry blonde is Jeff. We're new here and I wanted to ask you a question" Max said sweetly. Sweetly?

"Ah yes, I was told of your arrival and figured you'd settle in eventually" What? Well she seems to care a lot now doesn't she? "Max, Nick, and Jeff am I right?" she asked.

"Yes" Max said, irritated at her attitude probably.

"So what was your question Maxine?" Ms. Rees retorted. Nobody but Iggy and me was paying attention to what was happening. They were all too absorbed in their own conversations.

"It's Max" she said bitterly. "I was wondering if you could tell me how air pollution is caused" she continued.

"I'm not a science teacher but air pollution is caused by spraying harmful chemicals into the air. This has torn a hole in the ozone layer." Ms. Rees said slowly. I think she was starting to suspect something was up.

"Like hair spray?" Max pressed. I was starting to catch on and accidently snorted. Iggy started laughing out loud and everyone turned to look at us. Ms. Rees had finally figured out what was going on but before she could say anything, Max said thank you and ran back to her seat.

Iggy and I were trying our best to stay quiet but we were failing. We were obviously laughing at something while Max just sat there smiling. Then the bell rang and we headed to our next class.

"You are so evil" Iggy managed to get out in between the laughing fits. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, come on. She is such a witch and totally deserved that. Good thing we don't have History with her, which is where we are heading right now. We have a Mr. Huff" explained Max.

We walked in and guess who was there. I think the world hates me because standing at the front of the class was that guy from the pool.

**Cliffie!**

**I also want to take the time to thank **_**Lawmpy, **_**formerly known as **_**Maximum Daemon of Half-Bloods.**_** Your criticism really helped me and I am truly grateful, though I know I have a lot to improve. I never answered your question by the way. I don't have a beta reader. I honestly don't know what that is! **


	8. Normal Iggy

**Yeah, so as some of you might have thought, the reason I haven't updated in such a long time is because I died. Yup, poof! I mean, that's the only acceptable excuse I could have, right? BUT, since I love my readers so much, I decided to come back from the dead as a zombie and update ^_^ WOO Enjoy!**

_**FANG POV**_

Guys, I think I just twitched.

"I have to go to the restroom" I said to Max as I quickly walked out of there.

Fang ran away? Unheard of right? Errr maybe not. Anyway, I just can't stand looking at that guy. Sure, I may be unreasonable but the way he looks at Max… it just bothers me.

"Is that the new guy Tiffany was telling us about?"

"OMG he's so hot"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend"

Here we go again. I can't even walk down a hallway in peace! There's the bathroom, I walk in and survey the room. No windows. Note, don't try to escape through the bathroom unless we have hulk to break through the wall, or maybe an explosive from Iggy.

"So, is there any reason for you to walk away from us like that?" Speak of the devil. I grunt in response.

"Come on man, if I noticed that you were bothered by that Justin dude, I bet Max noticed too." He said.

Not in the mood to talk I say, "Let's head back then."

When we got back to our History room, I noticed Max and that guy talking. Of course.

"Alright you guys, let's settle down. " Mr. Huff says motioning for Max, Iggy, and me to go to the front of the room.

"We have three new students starting today, I'd like you all to welcome them and make sure to help them out whenever you can. "

"Yes sir" The class said in unison.

"Now, as tradition has it we will have a brief Q and A with you guys. Two questions each. The class will ask you question by first RAISING THEIR HANDS" he said giving them a sharp look "and you'll answer them as long as they're APPROPRIATE. Feel free to pass on a question if you feel uncomfortable answering it. Let's begin with you…" he said facing Max. An interrogation, this could be interesting... or disastrous.

"Alright, I'm Maximum Ride but I go by Max, and these are my brothers." She said confidently.

"Questions?" Mr. Huff asked our classmates.

Everyone's hand shot up.

"Appropriate ones?" he urged.

Quite a few of the students lowered their hands, some with embarrassed looks. I wonder…

"Alright, you umm wearing the red shirt with black print." Max said pointing to a girl in the back.

"I'm Alyssa, welcome to Sandy Creek High! I'm the class representative. Now, when were you born?" she questioned. Uh oh.

"I am 16 right now and my birthday was a couple days ago." She said without even blinking. Impressive. "Yes the guy in the light blue shirt?"

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked hurriedly.

"Yeah!"

"Do you?"

"Please answer!"

The room was filled with whispering.

"Alright, calm down you guys. You don't have to answer that if you don't want Max" Mr. Huff stepped in.

"It's alright I guess. No I'm not, I did just move here." Max said shifting from foot to foot. She glanced at me, surprised I looked out the window.

"My turn right? I'm Jeff Ride, 15 years old, single, and blind. Just getting it out of the way, but don't think of me as handicapped. I'm probably more normal than all of you." He said winking at the girls. Typical Iggy. Normal? That was a good one.

"Okay, the nice looking girl with the heart pendant."

"Pendant? I thought you were… I see you're not very handicapped as you said. What's your schedule?" she continued.

Wow, stalker much?

"Well History first, obviously. Accelerated Math next, then gym, followed by Chemistry, English after that, ending with Woodshop." He finished.

I saw most of the girls scribbling down his schedule frantically and some of the guys too. Awk.

"Hobbies?" inquired a brunette in a short skirt. A REALLY SHORT SKIRT. Do they not have dress code? Sometimes, these people make me think that we really should have uniforms. I don't like uniforms at all though.

"I love music. I'm into a lot of different genres but right now I appreciate the work by Apocalyptica. My song of the week is I Don't Care feat. Three Days Grace. I'm also an amazing cook, enjoy listening to movies, and like romantic strolls down the beach." He ended by flashing everyone his 'charming smile.'

I think some of these girls are about to faint. Oh. It's my turn.

"I'm Nick. 15 too but older than Jeff." I said keeping it short. Looking around I nod at the guy right in front of me.

"Are you guys adopted?" he asks with a curious look on his face. That's when everyone notices how different we look from each other and they let out an "Ahhhh" Max did say we were related and they just realized it?

"Yeah." I reply. There's a pause as everyone waits for me to say more. Not planning on it.

"Next question you guys, come on we have to cover the French Revolution today." The teach urged.

"Do you have any other siblings?" some random girls says out loud. What happened to hand raising?

"Two younger sisters and a younger brother with a gas problem." I say. That earned a few laughs.

"So Max is the oldest?"

"Yeah" I respond.

"Are you single?" someone shouts out.

"I guess." I reply getting a bit irritated, wasn't it just two questions? I look over at Mr. Huff who's setting up the projector.

"Does that mean you have someone you like?"

"Uhh." I mumble.

"Ok you guys, turn to page 243 in your textbooks. Ride siblings, sit wherever you like." The boss man says to us.

I head toward the desk in the back where I can watch everyone. I notice that Justin is beckoning to Max to sit in the available desk next to him. Iggy notices and takes it before she sits down. He winks at her as she moves to the desk diagonal from me. As she sits down with an angered look on her face, I smirk in her direction.

I can't wait until 6th period art. Not many people know that I enjoy painting, and I'm not too bad at drawing. I wouldn't have joined that class if the computer hadn't screwed up my request to be in musical arts. I've always wanted to play an instrument. Since I was little disappointed at not getting it, I requested to join a musical club. The counselor said I can join their after-school musical club. Apparently we're free to play any instrument in there since they have an excellent music teacher. Not many people are in it so she was happy to let me in.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

I told Max that I had an after school club, and she told me to call her when it was over. Yup, we got phones too. Well, only the older 3 got them. Mrs. Martinez looked ahead and said that we would need them if we planned to join after-school activities. She's pretty insightful. Iggy is staying for soccer tryouts and Max is walking to the kids' schools. They'll be useful.

Today wasn't a bad day, aside from getting asked out by a bunch or girls, nothing big happened. I'm looking forward to learning a new instrument. Excited Fang. Shocking, I know.

"Welcome to the Sandy Creek Fine Arts club! I'm Miss Womack, nice to meet you. Though I'm just a student here, the head band teacher put me in charge of this club. She's very strict about some things and requires my relationship with the members to be pretty formal, that's why I'm going by Miss Womack instead of Aster. We have a total of 10 members including you, so feel free to ask me any questions about your instrument. Your name is?"

"I'm Nick." I say, still trying to absorb everything she said.

"That's a very artistic name. Nick. I like the sound of that! Now, what instrument are you interested in? As you might have noticed, this whole wing is dedicated to fine arts. You are currently in the instrument room. This is where the orchestra, band, and chorus keep their instruments. Those three doors over there lead to the classrooms and if you go down that hallway, you'll get to the individual study rooms. That's where you'll practice. Now, I'll go check on the other members while you look for an instrument that fits you. Here is a list of the instruments available." She spurts. Spurts, ha funny word.

Let's see, what do I want to play? I look through the long list looking for guitar. That would be cool, but to my disappointment it's being used by another student and I don't think I can afford to buy one myself. Maybe I can try it next week. I look through the rest of the list and see piano on it. Confused, I look around. I don't remember seeing a piano.

"Have you found anything?" Miss Womack says, startling me a bit. I was too absorbed in looking for the piano.

"Do you have a piano? It's on the list, but I don't see it." I reply.

"So you want the piano? Wise choice!" she exclaims.

"Well I don't know, I was just wondering where it is." I mumble.

"Oh." She says with a downcast look. "Well, let me show it to you first. I hope you'll change your mind after you see it." She says, walking down the hall.

Having no other choice, I follow her to the end of the IS (individual study) hall. The door here is slightly larger and when she swings it open, I see the most magnificent piano ever. I have to admit, my mouth may have opened a little. Well, it was impressive!

"I told you it was amazing" she says to me.

"You were right" I say, walking towards it. I press down a key and the sound is hypnotizing.

"Did I manage to convince you?" she questions.

"Alright, I'll try it but I haven't the slightest idea how to play this. " I say reluctantly.

"That's why I'm here." She nudges me in the ribs. Surprised, I step back.

Oblivious to my action she continues, "I'm glad you chose this since I am quite skilled at the piano." She takes a seat and starts to play.

I don't think I've heard anything more beautiful in my life. It might even be as great as Max's laugh! Woah! Sorry, this piano crumbles my BA attitude. I mean, it's pretty cool.

"So what do you think? Have you fallen in love yet?" Miss Womack asks me with and odd look in her eyes.

"It's pretty cool" I can't help but feel her last question had a hidden meaning behind it. "I mean, the piano is amazing"

"Oh" she says with that downcast look again.

"I mean, umm you're really great too. I haven't heard anyone play something so amazing, it was cool and… yeah." What am I saying?

Trying to cover it up I ask "What were you playing?"

"It's some music from an anime I've been watching. It's the clock melody from Pandora Hearts. I might be an otaku when it comes to music and anime. In case you don't know, anime is a kind of Japanese show. You should look it up, there are some really amazing shows. Anyway, the piece is named, _Lacie_." She ended.

"Well, it was pretty great." I mumble. I need to stop this mumbling thing.

"Thanks. Well, I'm glad we at least got to pick your instrument. We have 5 minutes until the club ends, so we shall wrap things up." She says.

"Ok" I reply. "Do we meet in here tomorrow?"

"Yes, same time, same place. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you tomorrow Nick." She gushes, holding her hand out.

Reluctantly, I shake it and she leaves. She was… amazing. What am I saying? Ugh, time to go home. I'll call Max first like she told me to.

"So you done Fang?" she asks after picking up. duh

"Yeah"

"Alright, I'll go with Mom to pick you up. Iggy just called and said he's waiting in front of the school, you should go meet up with him."

I nod, but then realizing that she can't see me, agree with her.

"I bet you nodded, didn't you? Well, whatever. Fang on the phone, interesting, See you soon." She says before hanging up.

How did she know?

**Done. Honestly, I don't know how this story is going to end up you guys . Let's hope for the best!  
Remember to REVIEW! Shout out to bfe111 for reminding me to update. You guys should check out her stories!**


	9. Surprise

**You guys better be proud of me for updating so soon after my last chapter! Just kidding. As a wonderful author, all I ask of you guys is to read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**MAX POV**

_Tried to give you warning _

_but everyone ignores me_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_But nobody's listening!_

_I got a heart full if pain_

_A head filled with stress_

Ahh you gotta love Linkin Park. Though this song has nothing to do with my situation right now, it's awesome! I'm at the church next to the high school waiting for Mom. Me, at church? Yeah, well about that…

-FLASHBACK-

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find the- _

"Hello? Hellooooo? Max?"

"Wha? Who is this? What's happening?" I say, looking for the voice. Is it back?

"It's me Justin"

"Justin, where are you?" I ask, completely confused.

"Umm at home?"

"Then how are you.." Then it hits me. My phone. "I called you didn't I?"

"Haha yeah, you must have butt dialed me or something. I was surprised when I answered my phone. I saw your caller I.D. but when I heard you singing, I was confused. The lyrics had me thinking weird things. It's by Evanescence, right? You're AMAZING!" he gushed

"You heard me?" I ask, beginning to panic. "Oh my gosh, nobody has ever heard me sing before."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first one."

"Umm I'm sorry if I was bad" I stuttered

"Are you kidding me? Like I said before, you're AMAZING! Have you ever considered making it your profession?"

"What? I never thought I was good but Amy Lee's voice has the power to make me sing along. Now SHE is great"

"If you ask me, I think you're just as good; maybe even better, keep in mind that I heard you through the phone too. You must sound better in person, or better yet, into a microphone!"

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself!"

"Well, since nobody else has heard you, I feel it's my duty to convince you to share your voice with the world. As a matter of fact, I think I know how. The school drama program is having auditions for their play tomorrow! They're looking for someone to play the lead role, and the lead has a few solos. You HAVE to try out!"

"What? No way! I can't sing in front of people!" I said hurriedly.

"Come on, please? At least do it for me! I have to sit through all the auditions since I'm trying out. If you try out, we can hang out backstage. I won't die from boredom and you'll have some company and support! Plus, once you get the lead, we can rehearse together. Well, if I make it. I'm confident that you'll get it. Please Max?" he pleaded.

"Well, I don't know how to act!"

"It can't be too hard, you'll be singing most of the time."

"I don't know" He's starting to convince me! Well, it does sound fun and Mom told me to join something.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"YES! THANK YOU MAX! You won't regret it, I promise. "

"If you say so…"

"Oh, that reminds me! My friends and I are going to the amusement park this weekend. Since we're all guys, we decided it's be fun to invite some girls. So… I was wondering if, maybe, you would go with me?"

"Umm" Did he just ask me out? What's happening? What do I say? Why am I freaking out?

"I mean, it would sure be fun. I'd really like for you to come with me… but if you don't want to, I'll understand." He says quietly.

"No!" I shout

"No? Oh well-"

"No I mean, I'll go! Uhh yeah, I'll go with you." My face is burning!

"You will? That's great! We'll have so much fun. Phew, glad to get that off my chest. I've been meaning to ask you all day. Well, it was really nice talking to you but I have to go check up on my sister. I'll see you tomorrow and give you the details for everything! Bye."

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, bye" he says before hanging up.

I just agreed to try out for the school play and go on a date to the amusement park with Justin. How do I feel about this? I think I'm… happy?

-PRESENT-

He ended up calling me the other night and I called him last night. That's why I'm outside the church, I told my mom to hide it from the flock. I want it to be a surprise. She's going to pick me up before Fang and Iggy, this way we'll just say I was with her the whole time. There's my mom.

"How was it?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess it was ok, the teacher didn't say anything when I was done so I just walked off. Justin said it was because she was so amazed, but I don't know. He was amazing though, he tried out for the other lead. It's supposed to be some love story or something. Mom, are you ok?" I questioned. She was looking at me weird.

"That is so romantic Max! He wanted you two to play the couple! How sweet!" she gushed. I could feel my cheeks reddening.

"No, he just didn't want to try out by himself."

"Whatever you say honey, the boys are waiting so let's go."

"Uhh ok." I mutter. We pull out of the parking lot and head next door to the school.

"Where are they?" my mom asks, searching for Fang and Iggy.

"I think they're by the lobby, drive to the other side of the school. See, there they are!" I say triumphantly.

"It's so hot! I'm gonna diiieeeeee" complains Iggy when he gets in. "AIR CONDITIONING IS HEAVEN!"

"So I take it tryouts went good?" inquires my mom.

"Actually, I did great! Despite the heat, I managed to be the star. The coach said he was looking forward to having me on his team." Gloated Iggy.

"Your happy glow is blinding Igster. And you stink so move over" Fang said scooting to the other window seat.

"Well you would stink too if you had to run around in that heat!" defended Iggy.

"Down boys!" I snickered while they glared at me.

***AT THE MARTINEZ HOUSE***

"We're home!" shouted Mom.

"I'm going up to my room Mom. Call me down when dinner is ready, I have a bunch of homework to do." I told her.

"Me too" said Iggy and Fang.

"Alright you three, go get it done." She responded.

Iggy went downstairs to the basement while Fang and I headed to our rooms.

"So, how was 6th period? That's the only class I don't have with you guys." I asked Mr. Silence.

"It was ok, we went over _colors_ though" he snickered.

"I bet you had fun with that, seeing as you avoid those at all time" I said pointing at his attire.

"Ha ha you're so funny Max" he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I try" I replied. Is he getting taller? I just noticed that I have to look up to meet his eyes.

"Hold up." I said, turning to him.

"What is it?" he asks, confused.

I can't believe it! He's taller than me! When did this happen? Does that mean Iggy got taller too? I reach out and pull him closer to compare the difference.

"Uhh Max, what are you doing? " he asked, his face turning kind of red.

Red? It's hard to see, did he get a suntan too? His eyes are lighter too, they're brown now! I pull in closer to his face in order to get a better look, standing on my tiptoes. What? I have to strain to get closer! I feel so short! I'm going to fall if I do this, so I hold on to his shoulders. I see dark specks in his eyes too, I could have sworn they were completely black before. All of a sudden, he puts his arms around me.

"What are you doing Fang?" I ask, still examining his eyes.

"What you want me to do." He says leaning in. He noticed the difference too?

_Ring _

"Oh, that's my phone" I say, pulling away. "Hello? Hi Justin!" Looking back at Fang I wave bye and walk to my room. What was that look on his face?

"Max?"

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about Fa-Nick. Nick hehe" I chuckled nervously.

"Did he do something?" he asked

"Oh, no, it's just. Never mind. So where are we meeting up for the amusement park?"

"I was thinking about picking you up."

"Really? That sounds fine, who's driving?"

"Actually, I am. It's not too far and I have a permit so I thought it would be fine. Are you ok with me driving?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine with that. I can't complain about anyone's driving since I can't drive to save my life." Actually, I only drive TO save our lives.

"Aw come on, you can't be too bad!"

"You would think that, but I almost made my siblings throw up." Did I just admit I can't do something? I feel so... _normal_ when I'm talking with Justin.

"Woah, well maybe I could give you a few lessons one day. I mean, I'm not amazing but I could teach you the basics."

"That sounds great! Maybe I should get a permit. I'll ask my mom."

"MAX DINNER IS READY!"

"Speaking of which, that's her."

"Oh right, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Maybe I'll text you later?"

"Sure!" I reply.

"Alright, bye" he hung up

I get off my bed and go to Fang's room.

"Hey, dinner is ready" I say, knocking on his door. Silence,

"Fang?" Nothing

"FANG?"

"FANG!" I'm pounding on the door now. Why isn't he answering? Is he ok?

"FANG OPEN THIS DOOR! ARE YOU OK?"

"FANG, I'M OPENI-"

"What Max?" Fang opens the door, looking at me with a blank expression.

"Why didn't you answer me? I was getting worried!" I shouted at him.

"You worried about me? I thought you were too busy talking to _Justin_" he spat at me.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Never mind Max, let's go to dinner."

"Wait, Fang." I said, but he kept walking on. What's wrong with him?

**FANG POV**

"Hold up" says Max, turning to look at me.

Confused, I ask "What is it?"

What does she wa- why is she looking at me like that? I can hear my heart thumping in my chest, she's getting closer; can she hear it too? Is it finally happening, she's pulling me closer and I look down at her.

"Uhh Max, what are you doing?" I ask, afraid but excited to hear the answer. This whole thing is making me blush. She's slowly leaning in, her eyes are gorgeous. My stomach is getting all nervous from staring into those exquisite pools of creamy chocolate. I can finally embrace her after such a long time.

"What are you doing Fang?" she asks, but I can't stop myself. She's so beautiful.

"What you want me to do." I say, leaning in. Maybe she wants me to make the first move. I'm going for her lips this time.

_Ring. _

"Oh, that's my phone." She says, pulling away from me. What is she doing? I can feel my heart begin to collapse. It's like a hand is squeezing it harder and harder.

"Hello? Hi Justin!" she says, her eyes shining. I can feel the hurt showing on my face. I have to get away from her, looks like I don't have to; she's leaving me. She'd rather talk to _Justin_ than be with me.

How could she do this to me? We were so close to starting something just now, but she always has to ruin it. If it's not her running away, it's a pack of flyboys trying to kill us, or some 'good looking' guy stealing her from me!

Doesn't she understand that it kills me when I can't be with her? I thought she finally liked me. Haven't we gotten closer through the ordeals we've faced together?

I guess none of it meant anything to her. She keeps turning me down, maybe I'm just not getting the hint. From now on, I'll just let her be. I won't bother with her anymore, she can stay with Justin!

"Hey, dinner is ready" I must have dozed off. Uhh, my head hurts. She hurt me again. That's all I can think of.

"Fang?" Can't she leave me be?

"FANG?" If I ignore her, she'll go away eventually. She always leaves me.

"FANG!" Ok, maybe not this time. Her pounding isn't helping my headache.

"FANG OPEN THIS DOOR! ARE YOU OK?" Now, I'm getting annoyed. My heart is being squeezed so tightly, I think it's going to burst.

"FANG, I'M OPENI-" I've had enough.

"What Max?" I ask coldly. I can't show her that she's hurt me like this. I can't let her know that all her neglect has finally caught up with me.

"Why didn't you answer me? I was getting worried!" she shouted at me. What a joke, is she making fun of me now?

"You worried about me? I thought you were too busy talking to _Justin_" I spat at her, I'm not that stupid Max.

"What? What do you mean?" she asks, honestly? She thinks I don't see through her plan?

"Never mind Max, let's go to dinner." I say over my shoulder.

"Wait, Fang." She says, but I'll keep walking.

What's wrong with her?


End file.
